


Papa Alpha

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Post Mpreg, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily's sixteen and ready to date and Peter...well, he's not ready for her to date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon ficlet prompt "resignation". I could have gone with many, many fics about Stiles being resigned to so very much, but decided y'all had had enough angst in this series. So, look, humor! Set well in the future, in a happy, loving family. Second daughter's name is Zoe, by the way.

"No."

Stiles gives his stubborn mate an amused look. "You made her wait until she was sixteen. She's sixteen as of three days ago."

"Sweet sixteen," Lily adds.

"Like you've never been kissed," Zoe mutters, then yelps as her older sister punches her in the upper arm.

"What?" Peter demands, eyes wide with horror.

"Girls, cut it out," Stiles barks at the same time and they desist with the slapping at each other, both grumbling. "Peter," he coaxes.

Peter crosses his arms over his chest and gives his eldest daughter his most Alpha look. "You're still a child. I said no. Maybe in a year or three. You're too young to date. College maybe."

Not at all cowed, Lily gives him back a belligerent look. "You won't even be happy if, once I'm mated, I want to go out with _him_!'

"Lily," Stiles scolds, trying not to roll his eyes, as she gets his snarkiness from him. Peter glowers at both of them. From the couch, Zoe snickers and Stiles shoots her a look.

"I can add, papa. Daddy just had his thirty third birthday. I'm sixteen and three days. He carried me for eight months. Ergo, he was sixteen when you knocked him up."

"Lily," Peter yells, scandalized.

"Not really the best tactical argument to use to get him to let you go on your date, kiddo," Stiles mutters.

"I'm not getting pregnant," she replies, now the one scandalized. "Sheesh, daddy! I'm not stupid."

A growl bursts from Peter and that does cow her as she realizes what she said. "I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't mean it to come out like that." Going to her human father, she hugs him tightly and he returns it, stroking her back in forgiveness. When she pulls away, though, she rounds on Peter again, but lessens the snarky hostility. "Papa, I'm not ready to have sex. I haven't even kissed Nick. I just want to go to the movies with him. I really like him."

"He's human." Which is a completely stupid argument but Stiles zips his lips rather than reply along those lines.

"So's daddy," she counters.

"He'll expect things from you," Peter sneers. "He'll try to touch you and pressure you and..."

"Papa, you have to trust me sometime!"

Keeping his opinion to himself lasted about ten seconds. "Peter, she can take care of herself. Werewolf, remember."

"You're supposed to be supporting me in this."

"You're being insane!" Stiles yells, then gives up, flopping down on the couch next to Zoe who is texting rapidly. "Who are you texting?" The argument continues, but he tunes it out to listen to his second child.

"Nick's sister, Clara, is a friend of mine. I'm telling her to tell him that papa's gone nuts and he should wear a cup."

Stiles snorts.

Peter turns a growl towards the couch. "Zoe, go to your room."

"What did I do?" she whines before getting up and stomping to the stairs, muttering under her breath the whole way.

"What do you mean you've already gone on half a dozen group dates so what's the big deal?" Eyes widening in horror at what he's hearing from his fourteen year old, Peter starts after her, and Stiles just can't help it.

He cracks up, laughing until he's crying, and both his eldest children and his mate are staring at him like _he's_ the crazy one. Wiping the tears away, he staggers to his feet and goes to Peter to wrap himself around him, noticing that Zoe takes that as a signal to escape up the stairs.

"Peter, they're growing up. They're young women now. You have to accept it."

Peter looks into Stiles' amused yet loving eyes, and his shoulders slump as he softly sighs, "Don't want to."

"And you have to trust them, though..." He raises his voice and directs it towards the stairs. "We will be having a talk about dating without permission, Zoe Evelyn."

Loud stomping is heard above their heads.

"So, since Zoe's actually been the bad one here and I've done everything right and waited till I was sixteen and haven't even kissed a boy, Zoe's a lying hag about that, can I please go to the movies with Nick? You can meet him officially, though you've known him for years. You can threaten him. Heck, we can have grandpa here polishing his gun. He said he never got to do that to you with daddy."

Smirking as Peter gives her a flushed, disgruntled look, Stiles whispers in his ear, "She's kind of got you there, Peter."

"Children should do as parents say, not do as they did."

"Just give it up," Stiles laughs and hugs him tighter. "Come on, let her get ready. Lydia's been planning for years to give her a makeover for her first date."

"What? No make up! And, God, no, don't let Lydia dress her!"

Still laughing, Stiles tugs his mate towards the stairs, saying over his shoulder, "Lydia will be here in about twenty minutes to help you get ready. Call your grandpa and invite him over. We expect you to make good decisions, Lily, and to be home by ten."

Bouncing on her toes, Lily nods eagerly. "Thank you, daddy!"

"I still didn't give my approval," Peter grumbles as they reach the stairs.

"Give it up, Peter. She's growing up. She's a smart young woman. He's a nice kid you've known for three years as part of her circle of friends. You even like his mother's cheesecake." Lowering his voice, he leans in close, "If you cut it out, once she's gone, I'll have Lydia take the other three out for pizza and I'll do that thing with my tongue you like so very much."

"Bribery will get you..." Peter huffs a heavy sigh. "Fine. I reserve the right to hate all of this."

"Agreed. So, now let's go double team our problem child."

Peter's eyes light up with malicious glee. "If she's been dating, she's grounded for life."

"Papa!" comes a wail from upstairs, and the two men snicker and head up to deal with Zoe, as Lily giggles in delight behind them, probably as much because her sister's in trouble as she's being allowed to go out on date.

Of course, if Nick makes one wrong move, makes her cry one tear, Peter will be the one holding Stiles back.

End


End file.
